The present invention relates to a rivet setting device.
Such rivet setting devices are in general known from the prior art. Thanks to their rechargeable batteries, these rivet setting devices can be operated independently of a network. The fact that the power consumption of the rivet setting devices is very high presents problems. The rechargeable batteries are therefore emptied at a rather rapid pace. Therefore, it often happens that, during a rivet setting operation, the voltage of the rechargeable batteries drops to such an extent that the rivet setting device stops. Since the device is in the middle of a rivet setting operation, this often has the effect that the rivet setting device gets jammed or blocked. Most of the time, the rivet is still positioned within the rivet setting device, and must be removed with great effort.